happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fire to the Pain
Fire to the Pain is a HTFF episode, Where Uncle Jagger tries to cure Paws' pyrophobia. Plot On a field trip, Walter leads a group of students (Paws, Jerky, Nutty, Random, Chuckles, Daphne, Goof and Crabby) while Uncle Jagger supervises, as they watch Twinkie preform live on stage, she begins starting by fire blowing, however this ends up scaring Paws as tries to hold on to her uncle for safey, Uncle Jagger tells her to sit down, as she is laughed at for being afraid of something far away, Uncle Jagger sees this and decides he must man up Paws, so she can't be cowardly anymore. Later on, he tries to give Paws a bag of popcorn, she eats and says she likes it. Uncle Jagger decides to show her how to cook popcorn, hoping that she will realize fire gives you food. So he begins to light a fire and cook jiffy pop-style pop over the fire. Paws freaks out as Uncle Jagger tries to tell her it's just popcorn, however while he tells her, he accidentally flings the popcorn pan, thus releasing the hot kernels on Paws, injuring her. Later, He tries to give Paws a cake, but when he opens the lid, the cake is shown to have giant sprinkles on it, Paws freaks out as her Uncle Jagger tries to convince her to blow it out, Paws does so but part of hair ends up bursting into flames. Later, in Walter's Class. Paws is with the same students as she was with before as Walter talks about different kinds of cars. He decides to light a cigarette, but only he does, the room starts to catch on fire, form he throwing the match. Uncle Jagger, the janitor sees this and tries to help, but the door is revealed to be locked. Goof and Crabby near the fire, but only because Crabby thinks the fire will melt the handcuffs, however Goof ends up breathing in the smoke, causing him to fall down into the fire with Crabby. Thus burning them both alive. Random gets out the fire extinguisher, and shakes it up. However this ends up making the thing blast and end up smashing in all the other student's faces, except for Paws. Who catches it and decides to face her fears and happily put out the fire. Uncle Jagger manages to unlock the door, and is happy that Paws faced her face, so he gives Paws a pat on the back, for her bravery. However this causes her the fire extinguisher to shoot up into the celling and get sliced by the celling fan, as the closing iris closes, the fan falls down and a spark form the wire, ends up setting Uncle Jagger on fire. Moral *"Don't Play With Matches" Deaths *Walter, Goof and Crabby were burnt alive. *Nutty, Jerky, Chuckles and Daphne's face are smashed in by the fire extinguisher. *Paws is sliced by the celling fan. *Uncle Jagger is set on flames. (Debatable) Trivia *The title is a reference to Set Fire to The Rain by Adele. *Teachie was suppose Walter's role, the Lumpy. **Walter, was probably teaching a driving school. *Originally Uncle Jagger was suppose to lock Paws in a burning building to face her fears, this was cut cause it felt like child abuse. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 94 Episodes